


Another Of Those Things

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For violin_road.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> For violin_road.

The hotel room was nice, Spencer noted in the few seconds before his back hit the bed. He was jetlagged, they'd been on that plane for _hours_, but none of that mattered right now, because Brendon was sucking on his neck and Ryan was busy freeing them all of various inconvenient layers of clothing. Hands worked, three bodies shifted nearer the pillows, and Ryan kissed Spencer, tongue lazily exploring.

Brendon stroked a fingertip down Spencer's side. "I want you," he murmured, "to fuck me while I suck off Ryan."

"Okay," Spencer agreed, breathless, thinking for a split second _I really fucking like my life_, and breaking away to grab the bag nearest the bed and dig in it for the lube.

Brendon smiled at Ryan, slowly moving until their noses touched. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Ryan replied, tilting his neck until their mouths were flush; not touching yet, but only a breath apart.

Spencer flat-palmed one hand down Brendon's back, the other slicked and pushing softly in, _in_. Brendon spread his thighs, crouching over Ryan, holding Ryan's hips down. Ryan's arms were draped over his neck, their mouths open and close, so close.

"Fuck me," Ryan breathed into the spaces and atoms between them. "Please."

Brendon kissed him, hard, crushing their lips and teeth together, tongue slick and hot. Ryan sucked on it. Brendon lifted his hips as Spencer thrust his fingers in again, teasing Ryan with his other hand. One hand slicking Brendon, the other slicking Ryan, and Brendon arched, shifted.

He pushed into Ryan first, still holding onto his hips. Ryan whimpered and opened for him, so _good_, Brendon whispered into his mouth. Spencer pushed hard into Brendon, who rolled his hips up to meet him, and reached around Brendon to grasp Ryan's cock. Rough, but slippery, some of the lube still left on his fingers. Ryan arched under them both.

Spencer groaned, mouth open against Brendon's back. He shoved into him, hard and sharp and _fast_, and the movement sent Brendon further inside Ryan, who made high-pitched noises in his throat on every fifth stroke. He tried to shift, but Brendon was still holding him down, palms squeezing. He whimpered, and Brendon changed the angle, hitting Ryan's prostate on the third thrust after. Ryan didn't make a sound, but his head fell back. Brendon slammed into him again and again, Spencer squeezed his cock and _pulled_, and Ryan came, fingers digging into Brendon's waist, thighs twitching. Spencer shoved harder into Brendon, sending reverberations through him, and collapsed on top of him with his own orgasm.

Ryan was slack, looking up at them both. He cupped Brendon's cheek with his palm, and Brendon kissed him, thrusting harder, one, two, fuck, _three_, until he came, and lay on top of Ryan, Spencer at his back leaving the lightest of bites in a pattern, marks on his skin. He shivered.

They broke apart, sliding out of each other carefully, and Ryan grabbed his discarded t-shirt to clean them up with.

"D'you think they'll have Pop Tarts for breakfast here?" Brendon asked as they pulled the covers over themselves.

"Find out in the morning," Spencer yawned. Ryan just curled up against him.

~

"How long until sound check?"

Ryan looked up from his burger and checked his watch. "Ten minutes. Hey, where were you this morning? We didn't see you at breakfast."

Brent examined his shoes. "Yeah, I had mine with Bill and Adam. They're cool guys," he added.

"Okay." Ryan looked at him. "You alright?"

Brent looked up and grinned. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm on _tour_."

"Come on." Ryan wrapped the half that was left of his burger in a napkin. "Let's get to sound check."

~

"I don't know, man." Brendon was wasted, William's arm across his shoulders and a bottle in his hand. "Do you know what's up with him? I mean, he hangs around with yous guys more than he, with us. Since we left Vegas he's been, you know, kinda different. Like not talking to us. It's like, where's he _gone_, man?"

"A," William began, approximately seven eights hammered and four sixths as coherent as Brendon, "Brent has a crush on me."

"Bill, _everyone_ has a crush on you. Don't you be corrupting our boy now." Brendon pointed in the vague direction of William's shoulder.

"I wouldn't." William smiled sweetly. Brendon snorted. "And b," he continued, "I think he feels left out around you guys now."

Brendon sighed. "I know. I mean, we've talked about this, me and Ry and Sp-Spence, and we just. I mean, what are we s'posed to _do_? You know?" He made an expansive hand gesture, which knocked over two empty bottles. "We want to hang out, be like ever, but he's just, he's been avoiding us. And we're _trying_, you know? To make this not be weird. Because this isn't weird. For us, it's. You know. _Us_. For Brent it's this big thing." He broke off, staring down at his lap.

William handed him another drink. "Maybe he feels _left out_ left out."

It took Brendon a minute to catch up with what William had said. His eyes widened, and he shook his head so vigorously he put a hand up to steady it. "What? That's – no. _No_. Besides, this is not a party anyone else is invited to. Three of us only." He grinned. "Unless that tech of yours wants a piece of the action. He's hot."

"Thanks," came a voice from further down the bus. Brendon tipped his glass in roughly the direction it had come from.

"Any time, my friend," he yelled. "Call us, okay?"

There was a laugh and the sound of a bunk being vacated. "Why do I get the feeling," the voice continued, getting nearer, "that I'll be the one who takes this kid back to his own bus?"

William considered the question. "Because you're the sensible one?"

Brendon transferred himself, with some difficulty and confusion from various body parts as to which way was up, from William's shoulder to the tech's. "Jon," he said, breath warm and sticky on his neck, feeling heady and more drunk than he was from the movement. "Jon Walker. J-Walk." He giggled. Jon patted his arm awkwardly, but not without affection. "You're still hot when I'm drunk."

Jon laughed. "That's nice. Do you want to go back and see your bandmates?"

William pouted. "But I was having fun with him. Are you going to take him away from me?"

Brendon was smiling absently. "Ryan and Spence like me," he informed the bus at large. "I like them. No, I _love_ them. And we love Jon here." He tried to clap Jon on the back, but it didn't quite work. His hand ended up patting Jon's waist. He moved it until he was patting Jon's ass, and giggled.

"Alright," Jon said, "time to take you back." William slumped further into his seat and continued pouting. "It's _five in the morning_," Jon reminded him. "And Brendon is groping me. I think he's had quite enough." William shrugged.

"See you tomorrow, Brendon," he said, getting up. Movements like a cat. "Be gentle with this one," he said, tilting to indicate Jon. "He's a good kisser, but it'll take you a while to get even that far." He batted his eyelashes. "And that's as far as he _will_ go."

"Good_night_, William," Jon said. William kissed their cheeks as he passed on his way to Tom's bunk, gathering more alcohol as he went.

Brendon beamed up at Jon. "Take me home," he said, patting whatever was under his hand. _I grabbed ass_, he thought, and grinned. Jon rolled his eyes and began working out how to get him past the fans to the other bus with minimal damage.

They made it, just barely. Jon knocked, and Zach opened the door. "Yours, I believe?" Jon asked. Brendon smiled disconcertingly.

"Thanks." Zach laughed and ushered them inside.

"Ryan!" Brendon called. "Spencer! I brought us Jon!"

There was a sleepy noise and Ryan appeared a few seconds later. "Brendon, you're drunk."

"Yes," Brendon nodded, "but he's still hot." He pointed at Jon.

"Not my fault," Jon said to Ryan's bleary-eyed quizzical look. "Bill got him drunk."

"Again," Ryan muttered, folding his arms. Brendon swayed, and sat down heavily on the nearest chair.

"Hey, it's okay, Ry. Spence! Spence, tell him it's okay."

"I'm going back to bed," Ryan told him. "Thanks," he said to Jon, "for bringing him back."

"No problem. Hey – are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ryan sighed. "Just, it's five o'clock, and I hate it when my friends get drunk."

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Brendon said, voice small.

Ryan petted his shoulder. "Drink some water," he said. He smiled at Jon and went back to his bunk.

Brendon woke up five hours later feeling like his head was in the process of cracking in two. Ryan handed him some aspirin and didn't say a word.

~

The Astoria was big, and the crowd roared them onto and off the stage. Brendon bounced on the balls of his feet, throwing his arms around anyone who came near enough after The Academy's set. Spencer couldn't stop grinning. Brent and Ryan had their arms over each other's shoulders and kept saying, "We are _awesome_." Jon somehow got swept along with them when it came time to leave for the buses – okay, 'somehow' probably had a lot to do with Brendon pulling him along by the belt loops on his jeans, which, well, Jon was used to Brendon's complete disregard for personal space by this point. During the course of the last month, Jon had become Brendon's own personal gropemonkey. (Butcher's word.

"Gropemonkey?" Jon had raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever, he's all over you.")

Jon had pointed this out to Spencer once and received a nod. "Brendon's … he's Brendon." Spencer had smiled. "Besides, we all like you."

"Hey, I like you guys too. A lot, actually. But you're not all as … hands on, as Brendon."

Spencer had laughed and got up, rubbing Jon's shoulders as he passed behind the couch. "But you're not complaining, right?"

Um. "I."

Spencer had chuckled in his ear. "Call us," he'd said, and Jon had been left blinking.

He let himself be led, now, going with the current of the crowd. William had one arm in the air and the other around Brent's waist, and Ryan was suddenly pressed up against Jon, and then they were on the bus, and Brendon turned and kissed Jon, and Jon thought fuck it, and kissed back. And it was … good. Jon liked it. And why not, he thought, as he felt someone – Spencer? – hugging him from behind. Then Ryan was kissing him, and then Spencer, and Jon felt kind of weird because he'd _seen_ them, he'd seen these guys and the dynamic they had together, and, you know, he knew how things were with them, and yes, this was kind of weird but he felt – like he was a part of it somehow. Included.

They were alone on the bus, and how had that happened? He opened his mouth to ask, but Brendon was gently pushing him down onto the couch, and Ryan was kissing his neck, and he said, instead, "I don't – I mean – can we –"

"We can do whatever you want to do," Brendon said, settling against his side.

"Can we just, I – this. This is nice," he said, tilting his neck as Ryan sucked on the skin.

They must have some kind of blink-semaphore, he thought, watching as they moved in perfect harmony. Brendon kissed him as Ryan slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and Spencer took Ryan's place at his neck. Then coherent thought failed as Spencer's tongue flicked against his earlobe and Brendon played with the hair at the nape of his neck. _I could sleep with these boys_, Jon thought, when his brain could put together sentences again. _They'd fuck me if I asked._ Then his eyes snapped open as he thought, _I want them to._

"I," he breathed as Ryan's mouth connected with his collarbone – _it's like Dracula's fucking brides in here, only less blood sucking and eternal life_, he thought, dazed – "I want you to," Spencer bit down, just enough to feel _good_, "oh please fuck me," Jon gasped out. He blinked. "I mean, I don't mean now, I don't mean tonight, I just, oh _yes_ Brendon keep doing that."

Brendon looked up from where he'd just lightly bitten Jon's stomach. He ran his tongue in a line down until his progress was halted by Jon's jeans. He flicked the button on them open, eyes locked with Jon's. "Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Jon answered, Ryan one side of him, Spencer the other, both _touching_ him and running their tongues and lips and _teeth_ over his skin, and Brendon was easing Jon's zipper down and not taking his eyes off him and it was sexy as _hell_ and how, how had he ended up here with these three guys he really really liked and thinking about what sex with them would be like and what noises Ryan would make with Jon's cock in his ass and how it would feel to go down on Spencer and how to make Brendon _never stop_ what he was doing – fuck, he was licking like Jon's cock was a fucking Tootsie Pop and he wanted to get to the centre – and Jon just, how did he _get here_ and could he please stay?

Brendon closed his mouth around Jon's cock, and Jon's head fell back. "Fuck yeah," he exhaled, thrusting upwards, and it was wet and _hot_ and so fucking _good_, so good, and he kind of felt like every nerve ending in his body was alive and being utterly, thoroughly pleasured.

It didn't take long, body on _overload_ and _fuck_ and _yes_, and he came while Spencer was kissing him, while Ryan's tongue was circling his navel, while Brendon's mouth worked around his cock, sucking, moving up and down. Jon's whole body twitched as Brendon released him with a wet sound.

"Next time," Jon sighed, boneless, "I'm doing that to you three."

"Your jaw will get tired," Spencer observed against his neck, licking the sweat. Jon laughed, breathless.

"I'll take breaks," he said. "Maybe watch you three."

Brendon sat across his thighs, nuzzling up. "Sounds good to me," he said, petting Ryan's hair.

~

When Brent stumbled into the kitchenette the next morning and found Spencer making pancakes, Jon's arms around him from behind and kissing his neck, he made a face and searched the cupboards for cereal.

"Where were you last night?" Spencer asked.

"The Academy bus," Brent replied. He blushed.

Spencer looked over at him, and cracked a grin. "What did you do with Bill?"

"Nothing you haven't done with Jon," came the retort. Spencer let out a whoop. Brent shook his head and grinned into his breakfast.

Later, Brent and Brendon sat next to an amp, going over some show notes. "Are you okay?" Brendon asked. "This isn't weird for you, right? This thing with Jon, I mean."

Brent shrugged. "It's another of those things I'm not invited to," he said.

"Brent –" Brendon stopped, and sighed. "Shut up, you made out with William Beckett."

Brent didn't have anything to say to that. He just smirked.


End file.
